


Chaos, Color, and Magic Theory

by Optima_chama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Is Nice, Chaos, Hope you enjoy, I will find you, Magic, Not to Be Taken Seriously Outside the Fandom, Order, Souls, Speculation, Story Basis, Theory for All My Stories, please don't steal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama
Summary: Salutations.I am Optima.I see you there, dear Reader, the thirst for knowledge and entertainment seated deep in those precious eyes and valuable Soul of yours. I am flattered that you have come to me for such amusements.You may possibly know some stories of mine... Kaleidoscope, It Feels Better When I'm Dancing, Dust to Dust and Crimson Snow, etc...But do you know what drives these stories? What is behind the scenes and puppet masters the events that has happened, is happening, and are to come?No?Well then...Allow me to show you.





	1. Preface

So, allow me to clear up some things for you, dearest seeker of knowledge.

 

I came up with this Theory quite some time ago, theorizing with my one of my best friends, UltimateGamer101. They were coming up with a theory of their own at the time, which inspired me to make this. They are my muse, and I owe them quite a bit.

If they ever post their Theory, and you see that there are similarities between it, there is a reason for that-- They started me off with some term definitions and I built on my theory from there, and we would brainstorm together as well, creating some aspects of each other's theory together and therefore having equal rights to credit for it.

The only difference between them and I is that they focus on the Scientifics of the Multiverse, while I focus on the Souls, Magic, and Chaos aspect of it.  
  
Now, this theory is not yet finished, I am still writing it as we speak. However, if you wish to use this Theory for any of your stories, or simply for your Headcanons, I will be overjoyed and flattered.

Just please ask beforehand if you plan to use it as a basis for anything you write if the public is to see it, and give yours truly credit for it, alright? Ooh, as well as the link to your story, because I would love to see how you put my precious brainchild to use.

I shall be posting the first chapter in just a few moments.

Be patient, dear Seeker. And never lose that thirst for Knowledge.

After all...

_Knowledge is Power._


	2. Terms and Definitions

Chaos- Chaotic Neutral in definition, has the potential to be morally good or evil depending on the subject matter.   
1\. The infinity of space or formless matter supposed to have preceded the existence of the Ordered universe.  
  
2\. The considered potential in which a creature/being may possess--Exists in amounts and percentages. Higher amounts in a certain creature/being allow the decisions that the creature/being may make to have more branching timelines, causing them to be more unpredictable. (% of Chaos + % of Order = 100% of Probability.)   
  
3\. Humans. Humans are generally beings of Chaos.  
  


Order- Lawful Neutral in definition, has the potential to be morally good or evil depending on the subject matter.  
1\. The space consisting of finite and formed matter; The existence created from the vastness of the Anti-Void into a cohesive universe with actual laws for existence.  
  
2\. The considered non-potential in which a creature/being may possess--Exists in amounts and percentages. Higher amounts in a certain creature/being prohibit the decisions that the creature/being may make to have less branching timelines causing them to be more predictable. (% of Order + % of Chaos = 100% of Probability.)  
  
3\. Monsters. Monsters are generally beings of Order.  
  


Human- A being that is comprised of more matter than magic. Their Souls are Colored Hearts.

Monster- A being that is comprised of more magic than matter. Their Souls are White upside-down Hearts/Spades.

Immortal- A being that was, at first, defined by being comprised of equal amounts of matter and magic. Nowadays, however, they can be formed by any mixture of magic and matter possible. Their Souls can come in three Shapes- A White Heart, a Four Pointed Star, or a Colored upside-down Heart/Spade.

HoPe (HP)- HoPe is the measurement of a being’s life force-- The strength of which allows a being’s Soul to persist. When the HP of a being reaches zero, the Soul is no longer able to animate the body of which it belongs to, which is in fact, the Death of the body. A Monster’s Soul (the exempt being a Boss Monster’s Soul) does not have the strength needed to persist after Death, while a Human and Immortal’s Soul can. However, unlike a Human Soul, an Immortal Soul cannot be shattered.

Soul- The principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in a creature/being; Is a distinct entity separate from the body that houses it and is separable in existence. Holds the moral aspect of the creature/being it belongs to, which is distinguishable by its’ color. (See Trait definition for more details)

Trait (As pertaining to above)- The distinguishing characteristic and/or quality of one’s Soul, often marked with a specific color. There are thirty-four named Traits, called the Generalizations.

Intent- The state of a creature/being’s mind that directs their actions towards a specific object. All living things possess a passive intent to their aura, from the simple to the complex. Simpler organisms such as plants have quite unchanging intents, commonly focused around gathering nutrients or reproduction, but more complex organisms tend to change their intent as often as their emotions. For example, a fearful creature may have the intent to defend themselves, and then attack without doing much damage. However, something special about intent is that it cannot lie. One can have the happiest emotions displayed in their aura, but even if their aura lies, their intent shows what they are truly considering. Emotions are often used as a smokescreen for intent, unfortunately, and most beings are incapable of sensing such well-hidden intent until it's already been followed through. (*This is probably why Sans finally meets his demise in a Genocide Timeline. The human hides their intent to attack twice with the frustration of missing the first swing, and thus, the second swing isn't detected until it's already in action.)

Aura- The natural energy a living being emits from their soul, centering around the core emotions of that being. Generally, auras are invisible to the naked eye, but can be passively sensed in the brush of auras between two beings or actively sensed by the magic extension of auras. Intent is inherently broadcast in the aura of a being, and it is through this subconscious aura control that one's stats can be temporarily altered. Even humans, lacking magic in most universes, are still able to vaguely sense auras in the form of what they call a "sixth sense," or "the feeling that someone is watching you." When a being's focus lies upon someone, their intent to watch this person is broadcast throughout their aura, and depending on whether it's a beneficial or malicious intent to do so, the one being watched catches on to the aura of their watcher in a welcoming or suspicious manner. Welcomed intent is easily dismissed, unfortunately, but harmful intent is instinctively focused upon and dissected, in attempt to remain safe. For magical beings, auras are quite easily interpreted. In most universes, auras are in fact the first thing that beings of magic learn about, in the form of Empathy. Sensing the emotions and intent of someone through their aura is one of the easiest things to do- hence why monsterkind is so unified and peaceful in most universes. However, much like the expressions on one's face, the expressions of the aura can be manipulated by its bearer. The more control one has over their emotions, the less likely it is that their aura will show their true feelings. Fortunately, intent cannot be hidden the same way that emotions can be. It is more difficult to read due to how deeply rooted it is in the aura, but it cannot lie.

Invincibility Frames- When the Soul of a creature/being is hit, there is a brief period of invincibility that allows the Soul to escape the current path of danger, and during this period is unable to take damage. This is usually accented with the aspect of a creature/being’s Soul flickering in and out of sight during the period of invincibility.

Karmic Retribution- A passive attack type that allows one to shorten or lengthen the invincibility frames of friend or foe. This ability is dependent on the LV and EXP of the caster and the caster’s target, as well as caster’s intent to help or hinder the target’s progress.

Universal Potential- A power only available to those who Persevere; in this tense, Potential is a term used to describe the capacity that an object or creature/being may have to be something different in a separate timeline. Exists in amounts and percentages. For example-- One may have a rosebush in front of them. To someone who may Persevere, they could notice the Potential that rosebush may have in order to be a different plant, such as a patch of tulips. The bearer of Violet Magic can then switch out those two objects between other timelines in order to gain the object that they desire most. This is also available to use for situations and circumstances as well. To use this power however, the bearer must switch out objects through means of the Void, and can only make this transaction if the object(s)/outcome(s) that they are willing to give up has an equal amount of, or more, Potential than the object(s)/outcome(s) that they desire.

Enhanced Synergy- In which the final effect is greater than the sum of the effects of the separate parts.

Additive Synergy- In which the final effect is equal to the sum of the effects of the separate parts.

Antagonistic Effect- In which the final effect is less than the sum of the effects of the separate parts.

ATK- Acronym for Ability To Kill; Dependent on the martial abilities of the creature/being in question, as well as if they possess a weapon and/or certain magical abilities. If a creature/being wishes to kill, a higher ATK would ensure greater success. The ATK of a weapon and/or the ATK of a magical ability can be added to the basic ATK of the creature/being to heighten it. Is also affected by Intent.  
Physical = PATK  
Magical = MATK  
Overall = OATK

DEF- Acronym for Death Evasion Factor; Dependent on the constitutional and evasion ability of the creature/being in question, as well as if they possess armor and/or certain magical abilities. If a creature/being wishes to evade death, a higher DEF would ensure greater success. The DEF of armor and/or the DEF of a magical ability can be added to the basic DEF of the creature/being to heighten it.  
Physical = PDEF  
Magical = MDEF  
Overall = ODEF

ATP- Acronym for Affliction Points. It is another way of quantifying the pain one may have inflicted, but unlike EXP, it stands for pain inflicted _short_ of actually killing anyone. Dealing death is not the only way to darken a Soul; Affliction Points increase when a creature/being deals any sort of pain or torture (accidental or deliberate) to others or themselves (such as self-harm) in any physical, emotional, or mental form. Also unlike EXP, one can lose ATP by doing something morally good with no personal gain in mind (the faster way) or abstaining from harming oneself or others (the slower way). Because of this, one may believe it is not as much of a threat as EXP is towards a Soul, but it can also be exponentially more dangerous. Accidental ATP can be easily brushed off, but Deliberate ATP cannot. Because this stat is so detailed, complicated, and easily fluctuates, it is not included in the basic stats of any creature/being.

LST or LUST- Acronym for Level Under Solicited Transition. Like ATP is the counterpart of EXP, LUST is the counterpart of LOVE. This is a way of measuring the desire to deliberately hurt others or oneself. The more one inflicts pain, the easier it becomes to distance themselves. The more one distances themselves, the less they will care. The easier it will become to enjoy the pain one inflicts. Instead of becoming Emotionless, like with EXP and LOVE, one becomes more Sadistic. When one gains enough ATP, their LUST increases. When it increases, HP, ATK, and DEF increases with it. A creature/being starts at an LST of zero ( 0 ) when first born or otherwise created, and it can rise as far as ninety-nine ( 99 ). Also unlike LV, one can lose LST by doing something morally good with no personal gain in mind (the faster way) or abstaining from harming oneself or others (the slower way). Because of this, one may believe it is not as much of a threat as LV is towards a Soul, but it can also be exponentially more dangerous. Because this stat is so detailed, complicated, and easily fluctuates, it is not included in the basic stats of any creature/being.


	3. The Generalizations, Their Colors, and Their Definitions

_ **What does ‘Generalization’ mean?** _

As Color Theory suggests, there is an infinite number of hues present in nature, but computers, printers, and the human mind cannot process all of them and give them all a different name. So, in order to make classification easier, thirty-four distinct colors were chosen and given names in which any hue that a creature/being may have in their Soul will fall under the chromatic umbrella. Hence why these thirty-four traits are called The Generalizations. There are five categories that these thirty-four colors fall under; Base Traits, Intermediate Traits, Tint Traits (Virtues), Shade Traits (Vices), Achromatic Traits, and Metallic Traits.

 

_The Bases*_

Determination- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of pure, undiluted Red. By definition, it is the act of fixing or settling onto a purpose and not letting an event or action of another break the resolve that it creates. Is most revered and coveted of all Traits, purely for the power and strength that it holds; fortunately, it is also the least common of all Traits to leave any true lasting effect to the moral compass in any creature and/or being. It is extremely rare to find a Soul that is purely Determination but all creatures have it; However, humans generally have more Determination than monsters because their bodies can withstand and in fact need said Determination in order to keep their bodily functions running even while they sleep-- Monsters cannot withstand high levels of Determination due to their low matter composition (proven by Alphys’ experiments while still Underground). Those with this trait are often dependable, as well as very stubborn. The trait is an Aggressive type. The trait often reaps benefits in Constitution (HoPe and ODEF). Two staple powers of those able to wield Red Magic is the use of Time, and the ability to learn other types of magic. (*Note: Though able to learn, they cannot be any more than average at such skills-- Let’s face it, Time Magic is already overpowered enough.)

Option Interface: ***FIGHT, *ACT, *ITEM, *MERCY**

 

Bravery- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of pure Orange; A perfect mixture of equal amounts of both pure Red and pure Yellow. By definition, it is readying oneself to face and endure danger or pain and striving forward towards a goal; Displays a want, whether selfless or not, to accomplish a task despite the danger any obstacles may present to the creature/being in a physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual manner. A creature/being with this trait usually displays the infallible energy of Red, and the joyful, humorous nature of Yellow. Those with this trait are often well-liked by those they are surrounded by, well perceived due to their quirky and friendly nature. The trait is an Aggressive type. This trait often reaps benefits in Strength (ODEF and OATK). The two staple powers of those able to wield Orange Magic allows the bearer to run through moving obstacles that would normally cause harm with no adverse effects whatsoever, and also allows them to reverse (not ignore, just reverse) the rules of battle for a certain amount of time.

Option Interface: ***STAY, *ACT, *ITEM, *GO**

 

Justice- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of a pure, undiluted Yellow. By definition, it is the quality of being just; Those with this trait are compelled by a sense of moral righteousness, equitableness, or lawfulness in their everyday comings and goings. They display the attribute of always wanting things to be fair for everyone that they come in contact with. Like the color, those sporting the trait are often sunny in disposition and/or are humorous, but can easily turn into the most serious person when the situation calls for it. However, they can be rather intense with their beliefs which can be off-putting to those around them. The trait is a Stern type. This trait often reaps benefits in Wisdom (ODEF and accuracy with attacks). The two staple powers of those able to wield Yellow Magic allows the bearer to invert their Soul and shoot projectiles, as well as make other objects move out of the way if shot (like telekinesis).

Option Interface: ***GUILTY, *ACT, *ITEM, *INNOCENT**

 

Kindness- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of pure Green; A perfect mixture of equal amounts of pure Yellow and pure Cyan. By definition, it is the quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate. Those with this trait are simply compelled to do kind deeds purely just because they wish to, for no real personal gain in mind. Like the color, those with this trait are generally calm, content, and docile, yet very attentive to their surroundings and other creatures/beings around them. Those with this trait sport both Yellow’s friendly mannerisms and Cyan’s ability to generally withstand unsavory behavior without showing annoyance. However, the trait is a Submissive type.This trait often reaps benefits in Charisma (ACT choices are more favorable). Out of all of the Base Traits, this trait is the one to always hold a positive connotation with it. The two staple powers of those able to wield Green Magic allows the bearer the ability to learn healing magic much faster and easier than other traits as well as erect shields and barriers. Those who perfect Green magic can also cause a being to simply freeze where they stand.

Option Interface: ***CRUELTY, *ACT, *ITEM, *COMPASSION**

 

Patience- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of pure, undiluted Cyan. By definition, it is the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. Those with this trait show strong amounts of self-control, restraint, and tolerance to upsetting or otherwise unpleasant circumstances or behaviors. While not opposite in color, in terms of definition and traits Patience is indeed the opposite of Determination, as those with Patience are usually the only ones that can truly infuriate and stump those with Determination. This trait is a Passive type. This trait often reaps benefits in Wisdom (ODEF and better ACT choices are labeled). The two staple powers of those able to wield Cyan Magic allows the bearer to move through stationary obstacles without destroying the object or themselves, and also allows them to freeze moving objects in their tracks for a certain amount of time.

Option Interface: ***GO, *ACT, *ITEM, *STAY**

 

Integrity- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of a pure Royal Blue. By definition, it is the quality of being honest, having strong moral principles, and having a sense of moral uprightness. One may believe that Justice and Integrity are one in the same, when there are, in fact, key differences. While Yellow focuses on fairness, Royal Blue focuses on honesty and discipline in one's life. Those with this trait tend to be incredibly honest and well-behaved; they are usually upstanding citizens in society, tending to be lawmakers and enforcers due to their strong beliefs. This trait is a Stern type. This trait often reaps benefits in Intelligence (OATK and better CHECKs). The two staple powers of those able to wield Blue Magic allows the bearer to turn the Souls of others blue as well as increase or decrease the gravity of a selected object or individual, change the direction of gravity on a selected object, and also allows the bearer to teleport due to its connection to Space Magic.

Option Interface: ***WRONG, *ACT, *ITEM, *RIGHT**

 

Perseverance- The Trait that is distinguished by the color of a pure Violet; The perfect mixture of equal amounts of a pure Red and pure Blue. By definition, it is the ability to remain steadfast in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success. While this may be confused with Determination, there are key differences between them. Those who are Determined will attempt to change a situation so that it will end in their favor, while those who Persevere will continue on without much fuss, no matter the outcome or consequences of the situation. This trait is a Passive type. This trait often reaps benefits in Dexterity (ODEF and higher speed to dodge attacks). Violet Magic is one of few that have three staple powers; The bearer of this magic can restrict the movement of another creature/being, inflict Karmic Retribution which will shorten or lengthen Invincibility Frames of one’s Soul depending on their moral compass (LV, LST, EXP, and ATP), and allows the bearer to see and use Universal Potential.

Option Interface: ***CONTINUE, *ACT, *ITEM, *QUIT**

 

_*Note: Those who bear these traits are not automatically ‘good’. The traits themselves tend to be more True Neutral in nature. Nor does it mean that a creature/being with a certain trait(s) will not display any other trait at all._

 

_ The Intermediates* _

Audacity- The Trait that is distinguished by a Red-Orange hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Red and a pure Orange. By definition, it is the willingness to take bold risks in an effort to accomplish a task or goal. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Determination and Bravery; Those with this trait are often very stubborn, and are willing to deal with the consequences of most risks they may take in order to make ends meet. Those with Audacity are often very dependable and honorable, but pushy; They have a tendency to be rude at times. The mere word holds a few negative connotations to it, which is why others may see this trait as undesirable. The trait is an Aggressive type. Red-Orange Magic can often hold the qualities of both Red and Orange Magic--This mixture often bodes well for a warrior or leader of a village to have. Because of this, the particular mixture of magic often reaps benefits in the area of Strength; Examples are larger amounts of PATK, faster movement due to the energy stores of both Red and Orange combined, as well as generally high levels of PDEF.

 

Courage- The Trait that is distinguished by a Yellow-Orange hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Orange and a pure Yellow. By definition, it is the ability to do something that may frighten one--showing strength in the face of pain or grief. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Bravery and Justice; This trait shows in one’s desire towards fairness and lawfulness towards a particular just goal. This trait is often found in those who pursue what they believe is a noble cause, generally with selfless desires and little regard to their own wellbeing. Those with this trait often devote themselves to a higher cause than themselves, and give their all to something that they believe is worthy of their attention. This trait can be either Aggressive or Stern due to the fact that it is formed by Bravery and Justice. Yellow-Orange Magic can often hold the qualities of both Yellow and Orange Magic--This mixture often bodes well for those in sports careers or those who tour the world such as missionaries or activists. In battle, an individual with Courage often reaps benefits in the way of Constitution. This refers to their general abundance of HoPe, as well as high levels of MDEF, letting them stand against any opposition that would become an obstacle between them and their goal.

 

Courtesy- The Trait that is distinguished by a Yellow-Green hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Yellow and a pure Green. By definition, it is the showing of politeness in one’s attitude and behavior towards others. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Justice and Kindness; Those with this trait are incredibly respectful and considerate of others, yet tend not to bow to pushy or rude demands despite what consequences such may bring. Those with Courtesy are usually good-hearted and have a calm disposition but stern; due to their morals and personal preference for fairness, they have little tolerance for those attempting to hurt others or break the rules. However, due to their connection to Kindness, they forgive a bit easier than those with a pure Justice trait. This trait can be either Stern or Submissive due to the fact that it is formed by Justice and Kindness. Yellow-Green Magic can often hold the qualities of both Yellow and Green Magic--This mixture often bodes well for those wanting to or having to work with those less fortunate than others; such as soup kitchen workers or people who help out the homeless. This mixture of magic often reaps benefits in the area of Charisma; They tend to amass many acquaintances and friends due to their polite and kind nature, are generally able to get people to trust them easily, and ease the minds of troubled people.

 

Understanding- The Trait that is distinguished by a Teal hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Green and a pure Cyan. By definition, it is being sympathetically aware of other people’s feelings as well as tolerant and forgiving. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Kindness and Patience; Those with this trait show an incredible amount of concern and consideration for those around them. While sporting the friendliness of Kindness, they also have the attentive and watchful nature of Patience. Those that are Understanding are generally very good listeners and can be very quiet individuals. Calm and collected, those sporting this trait can often be taken advantage of due to their tolerance and natural aversion to conflict. This trait can be either Submissive or Passive due to the fact that it is formed by Kindness and Patience. Teal Magic can often hold the qualities of both Green and Cyan magic--This mixture often bodes well for those in the medical field, such as medical and psychiatric doctors, and nurses. This mixture of magic often reaps benefits in the area of Wisdom; While quiet, they give very sound pieces of advice and often find themselves to be the confidant of others. They are not easily fooled, and can sense the intent and emotions of others rather easily, which is helpful when attempting to predict the attack patterns of an opponent.

 

Sincerity- The Trait that is distinguished by a Sky Blue hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Cyan and a pure Royal Blue. By definition, it is the quality of being free from pretense, deceit, or hypocrisy. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Cyan and Integrity; Individuals gifted with sincerity contain a high moral standing, second to nearly none. Holders of such souls have a great combination of quiet acceptance of Patience and capacity of honesty from Integrity, with a cool rationale and a fair solution to any problem for all parties involved. Those with Sincerity are very genuine in their speech and actions. Nigh any amount of aggression, ridicule, or provoking can make one with this trait waiver from their beliefs, and they abhor the idea of lying. This trait can be either Passive or Stern due to the fact that it is formed by Patience and Integrity. Sky Blue Magic can often hold the qualities of both Cyan and Royal Blue Magic-- This mixture often bodes well for those in the Justice system, such as those performing Jury Duty, and often reminds one of the genuineness of children. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Intelligence. Sincere people are very hard to fool, seeing as they hold a latent talent of reading intent and for that very reason have a high capacity for dodging and, strangely enough, high MATK for those who dare try to deceive them.

 

Rectitude- The Trait that is distinguished by a Blue-Violet hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Royal Blue and a pure Violet. By definition, it is the display of morally correct behavior or thinking, and the show of overall righteousness. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Integrity and Perseverance; Those with this trait tend to stick incredibly close to the rules of society as well as their own moral beliefs. While sporting the honesty of Integrity, they also hold the penchant of moving forward that Perseverance holds dear. Those that hold Rectitude do not waver in their beliefs, and tend ignore (or reject) the beliefs of others that do not conform, coincide, or coexist with their own. This trait can be either Stern or Passive due to the fact that it is formed by Integrity and Perseverance. Blue-Violet Magic can often hold the qualities of both Royal Blue and Violet Magic--This mixture often bodes well for those in government and lawmaking professions. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Constitution, like Courage. Due to their overall uprightness and principle, they generally have high MDEF and HoPe, as well as a high capacity for dodging.

 

Dedication- The Trait that is distinguished by a Red-Violet/Dark Pink hue; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure Violet and a pure Red. By definition, it is the quality of being committed to a task or a purpose. Like the color, this Trait is a mixture of Perseverance and Determination; Those with this trait show a strong resolve or zeal for a goal they may create for themselves. While sporting the calm, steady-going state of Perseverance, they’ve inherited the fire and can-do attitude of Determination. Those with Dedication are very diligent and attentive to their likes and goals, which can make them a bit inattentive towards subjects that can distract them from such. This trait can be either Passive or Aggressive due to the fact it is formed by Perseverance and Determination. Red-Violet/Dark Pink Magic can often hold the qualities of both Violet and Red Magic--This mixture often bodes well for martial artists, monks, artists, and teachers. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Dexterity; despite the air-headedness they might portray, they hold extremely good time management skills and are often fast-- which gives them an edge in battle along with high Magical and Physical ATK and HoPe.

 

 _*Note: Those who bear these traits are not automatically ‘good’. The traits themselves tend to be more True Neutral in nature. Nor does it mean that a creature/being with a certain trait(s) will not display any other trait at all. Intermediates are special, as they can use the Option_   _Interface of either color they are a mixture of._

 

_The Achromatics_

Love, Hope, and Compassion- The Traits that are distinguished by a Pure White. This is the color that the Souls of Monsters are formed of. Humans, by multiversal law, cannot have a completely white Soul; If such a difficult feat managed without breaking the mind of said human, they are no longer classified as human. White, by scientific definition, is the shade created when all pure and basic colors are mixed together thoroughly; It is ultimately the source of all Monsters’ magical abilities. White may stand for either Love, Hope, or Compassion (the traits ultimately speaks for themselves). However, this ‘Color’ does not guarantee that a being who possesses it is ‘good’; One can love bad things, hope for bad things, and have compassion for bad things. As can be expected, the ‘hue’ is easily tainted by any other existing color or shade, and can change quite easily if one is not careful. These Traits are normally Passive in nature. Turning a Soul to the shade of White subtly instills the will of the caster towards the target in the form of an order; for example, the caster may say to their opponent ‘run’-- This will cause the opponent to subconsciously want to follow that order, perhaps in the form of ‘Flee’. However, those sharp enough may be able to use loopholes in this tactic, such as ‘running’ instead towards their opponent to continue the FIGHT. Due to the nature of these Traits, one who possesses them usually have an abnormally high HoPe and ODEF-- But the trade-off of this advantage is to have a lower than average OATK as a result.

 

 _Empathy/Sympathy-_ The Traits that are distinguished by a perfect Gray; a mixture of equal amounts of a pure White and pure Black. Those with more White than Black are more Empathetic, while the ones with more Black than White are more Sympathetic. The two Traits are often interchangeable, and it must be specifically noted that this Trait can only be a Dominant one upon both White and Black entering the Soul. Therefore, no being is born with Empathy or Sympathy in the Soul. Gray, by the artistic definition, is the result of all colors being mixed together; This is why it is more likely for a human to have Gray in their Soul than White. The Traits are very self-explanatory. These Traits are normally Passive in nature. Turning a Soul to the shade of Gray interferes with the Option Interface of the Target-- It greys out the Option Boxes as well as mixing them up randomly each turn, so the opponent has no clue as to where their desired option is. And once the opponent picks an option, they cannot go back and opt out of which option they found; they must pick an option from that specific menu. Due to the nature of these Traits, their advantages are similar to the shade; They can possess high HoPe, ODEF, and OATK, or have a lessened quality of all three. For this shade, it tends to depend on the experiences of the being. However, like the labels of the shade imply, those with the Traits can Sympathize or Empathize with a friend, ally, or foe they are about to face-- And therefore make themselves less susceptible (or perhaps completely impervious) to the attacks of foes, push on the pain of themselves or allies onto opponents, or take on the pain of friends and allies to ease their SOUL. It is similar to the effects of Grace, but not quite the same. The swapping of pain is not healing; it is merely the redistribution of it and it does, in fact, raise the ATP and LUST of the being in possession of the Trait and the being it is being used on.

 

 _Hatred, Despair, Fear, and Apathy-_ The Traits that are distinguished by a Pure Black. No one is born with a Black Soul, and by law, Monsters cannot have a completely black Soul; If such a difficult feat managed to happen without breaking the mind of said monster, they are no longer classified as a monster. Black, by definition, is the absence of any color. Therefore, the traits the color (or rather lack of) may represent are the utter lack of the Virtue the White counterparts hold. Black may stand for either Hatred, Despair, or Apathy (again, the traits speak for themselves). This does not mean that the ‘Color’ is ‘evil’ per say; No Trait is ‘evil’ just as no Trait is ‘good’. However, Black is always considered dangerous in a Soul, for obvious reasons. These Traits (the exception being Hatred) are normally Stern in nature. Hatred is normally Aggressive. Turning a Soul to the shade of Black gets rid of their Option Interface altogether as long as they are Black; But it also allows their Soul the ability of free roaming of the entire battlefield, rather than just being stuck in a certain area. In this way, they have Freedom to choose what to do, for it is their Intent that matters in this situation. If they wish to Flee, persay, they can move their Soul out of the sight of their opponent and be able to make a run for it. Different to other SOUL Modes however, turning a Soul Black comes at a price-- Black will stain the Soul, like ink, so if the Mode is removed, the original color will be stained to a degree. This can be reversed by turning the Soul White however, although it is a time consuming and painstaking process. Due to the nature of these Traits, one who possesses them usually have an abnormally low HoPe and ODEF-- But they tend to have extremely high OATK.

 

_The Tints* (Virtues)_

Conviction- The Trait that is distinguished by a Light Pink tint; a mixture of Red and White. By definition, it is the quality of being steadfast in one’s beliefs or actions-- Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Determination and Love/Hope/Compassion. Those with this trait are often confident and certain of their decisions, being fairly steadfast with their decisions and almost always seeing it through. While holding the fire and drive of Determination, it also holds the generally more gentle and/or sensitive nature of Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps the benefits in the area of Constitution; like Determination, the can-do attitude of those who hold Conviction often make them very dependable people, just slightly less stubborn. This Trait is often Stern. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF of Convinced beings are generally higher than those that are Determined; However, their PATK is often fairly lower than their Determined counterparts.

 

Grit- The Trait is distinguished by a Peach tint; a mixture of Orange and White. By definition, it is courage and resolve; strength of character. Beings containing this trait are firm in their actions. They may feel fear, but instead of allowing it to cause conflict, they embrace their fear in order to strengthen themselves and do what must be done. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Bravery and Love/Hope/Compassion; While holding the bubbly and sometimes reckless nature of Bravery, it also hold the generally more selfless nature of Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Strength; like Bravery, it quails not at the idea of pain and uses it in order to strengthen themselves, while also being more inclined to use their strengths for morally upright reasons. This Trait is often Stern. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and OATK of beings with Grit are generally higher than those who are Brave; However, their MDEF is often fairly lower than their Brave counterparts.

 

Diligence- The Trait is distinguished by a Platinum Blond tint, a mixture of Yellow and White. By definition, it is the state of being careful and showing persistent effort and work in things deemed necessary and/or worthy of precious time. Beings with this trait often portray assiduity, and often pay meticulous attention and planning in many aspects of their lives. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Justice and Love/Hope/Compassion. While holding the friendly and fair nature of Justice, it’s more forgiving nature is more closely related to Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Wisdom; like Justice, those that are Diligent often look at every aspect of a situation closely before making a final decision which allows them to make the fairest, yet least harsh, choice for everyone. This Trait is often Stern. Due to the White that it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF of those that are Diligent are generally higher than those who are Just; However, their Accuracy tends to suffer the consequences of their more merciful nature than their Just counterparts.

 

Benevolence- The Trait is distinguished by a Grassy tint, a mixture of Green, White, and in some cases, a bit of Gray. Beings with this trait are capable and willing to be Kind to an extreme extent, often toward opinions and behaviors of others that they may not agree with it. The Grass-like hue darkens or lightens depending on the extent of apathy or compassion the individual has. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Kindness and Love/Hope/Compassion (or Sympathy/Empathy). The Love/Hope/Compassion (and sometimes Sympathy/Empathy) tends to heighten the sweet and pleasant nature of Kindness, amplifying it. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Charisma; like Kindness, those that are Benevolent tend to give everything of themselves to help ease the suffering of others, just to an even higher degree, which causes those around them to flock to their general vicinity. This Trait, however, is more Passive. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ACT choices tend to be more favorable than those who are Kind; However, this Trait is unfortunate enough to have the second lowest average ODEF and PATK of all the Traits.

 

Composure- The Trait is distinguished by a Baby Blue tint, a mixture of Cyan and White. By definition, it is the state or feeling of being calm and in control of oneself. Beings with this trait have the ability to maintain fabulous control of themselves and thus uphold a state of serenity. This grants careful thought and consideration, and these individuals will often think extensively before they act. Darker blue hues designate less control of Composure and so, maintaining a state of tranquility may be more difficult. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Patience and Love/Hope/Compassion. While holding the calm and stable nature of Patience, Composed beings are often more open due to Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Wisdom; like Patience, those that are Composed are extremely good listeners and observers who digest all knowledge before giving accurate or helpful advice. This Trait is Passive. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF of Composed beings are generally higher than those who are Patient; However, the labeling of better ACT choices often suffer because they are distinctly more open than their Patient counterparts.

 

Decency- The Trait is distinguished by an Iceberg tint, a mixture of White and Royal Blue. By definition, it is showing behavior that conforms to the accepted standards of morality and respectability. Beings with this trait may possess a bit of Hatred, Despair, or Apathy, but due to their etiquette, they express Love, Hope, and Compassion with sincerity in order to have a firm grasp of the moral consciousness of themselves for the sake of others. Examples could be telling white lies to avoid hurting others feelings, unless the gravity of the situation is dark--in which case, they will be direct and honest as appropriate for the situation. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Integrity, and Love/Hope/Compassion. While holding the stern and serious nature of Integrity, they portray the softness of Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Intelligence; like Integrity, those that are Decent live for the chivalrous aspects they can portray, while not showing the intolerance that those with Integrity often show. This makes the Trait Passive. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and MATK of Decent beings are often higher than those with Integrity; However, Decent beings often have lower PDEF than those with Integrity.

 

Tenacity- The Trait is distinguished by a Lavender tint, a mixture of pure Violet and White. By definition, it is the quality or act of being very persistent, and high in resolve. Beings with this trait exhibit high levels of endurance and persistence. Individuals with Tenacity are determined to see that the job gets done. Depending on the purity of the intent (and possibly LV) beings with this Trait either work to have the odds ever in their favor, or to simply have the job get done whether or not it is to their benefit--they just want to get it over and done with, so as to move on with life. Like the color, this trait is a mix of Perseverance and Love/Hope/Compassion. While displaying the steadfastness of those with Perseverance, they also have the ability to slow down and enjoy the simpler things in life due to their Love/Hope/Compassion. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Dexterity; like Perseverance, those that are Tenacious always move forward despite any mistakes that may disappoint or sadden them while also stopping to ‘smell the flowers’ along their path. This makes the trait Passive. Due to the White it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF of Tenacious beings are often higher than Persevering beings; However, their tendencies to slow down a bit more often in life causes their speed to slow compared to those who Persevere.

 

_*Note: Those who bear these traits are not automatically ‘good’. The traits themselves tend to be more Lawful Neutral in nature. Nor does it mean that a creature/being with a certain trait(s) will not display any other trait at all._

 

_The Shades* (Vices)_

Spite- The Trait that is distinguished by a Dark Red shade, a mixture of Pure Red and Black. By definition it is the desire to hurt, annoy, or offend someone. In opposition to Kindness or Benevolence, which essentially desires good upon others, Spite is neutrally harsh. It wishes to hurt, annoy, or offend others that have wronged or annoyed the being in question. Sometimes it may not even reach that extent; One may get a certain task done (despite possibly not even liking it) just to prove someone who questioned or doubted their abilities wrong, or to anger them. Like the color, this trait is a mix of Determination and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Like the Trait it is based from, it is quite a powerful motivator; however, Spite can make one easily manipulatable if not careful. This mixture often reaps benefits of Charisma; Spiteful beings tend to pretty good manipulators (whether through Charm or Intimidation) in order to make others believe they are in the right with their actions. This makes the Trait rather Aggressive. Due to the Black it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF are generally lower than Determined beings; However, their PATK are often much higher than their Determined counterparts.

 

Conceit- The Trait that is distinguished by a Dingy Orange shade, a mixture of Pure Orange and Black. By definition, it is to have excessive pride in oneself. Conceit causes individuals to prioritize themselves and/or hold others in low regard. Like the color, this trait is a mix of Bravery and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Conceited beings are Brave to the point of being extremely reckless, due to the fact that they believe they can handle more difficult situations that most people cannot. They impulsively rush in often without thinking, and this can lead to many unfortunate situations, injuries, and sometimes even casualties. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Strength; like Bravery, Conceited beings are often heavy hitters and have a warrior sort of energy to them, but tend to favor their well-being to someone else’s and often refuse to admit defeat or when they are wrong. This Trait is fairly Aggressive. Due to the Black it is partially composed of, the HoPe and PDEF of Conceited beings are generally lower than those who are Brave; However; their OATK trumps every other Trait in existence.

 

Vengeance- The Trait that is distinguished by a Murky Yellow shade, a mixture of Pure Yellow and Black. By definition, it is the act of inflicting punishment or retribution for an injury or a wrong. It may be seen as corrupted Justice, in which beings possessing Vengeance desire the utmost retaliation of whomsoever had done them wrong-by any means necessary. Vendettas are common. Justice is the easiest Base to turn into a Shade; The idea of Justice has been fickle amongst humans through the ages and amidst the many cultures they have grouped into, so it is no wonder that Justice is symbolized by the one color that is the easiest to see any taint. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Justice and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Vengeful beings are often Just beings who have been wronged to the point of impulsiveness or unimaginable anger. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Constitution; Like Justice, Vengeful beings often take it upon themselves to be the Judge of a ‘crime’, but they pursue Justice with such single-mindedness that they may make the punishment worse than the crime out of frustration, or even sadism. This trait is Aggressive. Due to the Black it is partially composed of, the HoPe and Accuracy of Vengeful beings are generally lower than those who are Just; However, the OATK and ODEF are much higher than their Just counterparts.

 

Compliance- The Trait that is distinguished by an Olive Green shade, a mixture of Pure Green, Black, and in some cases, a bit of Gray. By definition, it is the act of showing unworthy or excessive acquiescence. Beings with this Vice are quick to obey and follow their commands with little to no hesitance. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Kindness and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Compliant beings are generous and giving to a fault, whether it be willing or not. This mixture often reaps benefits in area of Dexterity; Like Kindness, Compliant beings give everything of themselves to the point where they bend over backwards and will change part (or all) of their life to suit someone else’s. This Trait is very Submissive. Due to the Black it is partially composed of, the general STATS of one whose Compliant have the misfortune of sporting the absolute lowest average than any other Trait; The only trade-off is that they are considered to be the best healers (even better than those who are Benevolent), to the point of being called miracle workers. Those that are Compliant are often sought out and fought over for this ability.

 

Idleness- The Trait that is distinguished by a Dull Blue shade, a mixture of Pure Cyan and Black. By definition, it is laziness and indolence. Beings with this Vice possess a constant state of inaction in some shape or form. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Patience and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Idle beings are often hard to convince that something is worth doing and will merely take things one at a time to the point of just barely making, or even missing, deadlines. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Wisdom; Like Patience, Idle beings are very observant and tend to mull things over very extensively, but due to this penchant of attempting to gain all information, may only act when it is too late. This trait is Passive. Due to the Black that it is partially composed of, the HoPe and OATK of this trait is much lower compared to those that are Patient; However, their Accuracy and ACT labelings are considered the best out of all the Traits.

 

Intolerance- The Trait that is distinguished by a Cobalt shade, a mixture of Pure Royal Blue and Black. By definition, it is the unwillingness to accept views, beliefs, or behavior different from one's own. Beings with this Vice are often ‘moral’ to a fault. If a leader, they often rule with an iron fist. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Integrity and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Intolerant beings often have skewed views of morality, and are consequently unable to do or accept anything that goes against their own views. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Constitution; Like Integrity, Intolerant beings are extremely serious and stern against the ‘immoral’, to the point of being a bit conceited, grossly unforgiving, and incorrigible. This trait can be Stern, but is often Aggressive. Due to the Black that it is partially composed of, the HoPe and CHECKs of Intolerant beings tend to suffer compared to those with Integrity; However, an Intolerant being’s ODEF is often much higher than a being with Integrity.

 

Inflexibility- The Trait that is distinguished by a Plum shade, a mixture of Pure Violet and Black. Beings with this Vice are unwilling to change or compromise. They are unwavering individuals who holdfast to who they are and what they do. Like the color, this Trait is a mix of Perseverance and Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy. Inflexible beings are often so caught up with what they do with their lives, that they are single-minded to a fault; they do not bend to other beings wills, even if the will of another is not malicious in any way. This mixture often reaps benefits in the area of Intelligence; Like Perseverance, Inflexible beings roll with the failures and successes of their efforts with unshakeable will but due to their tendency to have tunnel vision, also tend to let other events in life pass them by. This Trait tends to be Stern, but if pushed and prodded enough, can become Aggressive. Due to the Black that it is partially composed of, the HoPe and ODEF of Inflexible beings tend to be lower than those who Persevere, but have extremely high levels of speed compared to most Traits.

 

_*Note: Those who bear these traits are not automatically ‘evil’. The traits themselves tend to be more Chaotic Neutral in nature. Nor does it mean that a creature/being with a certain trait(s) will not display any other trait at all._

 

_The Metallics_

Nobility- The Trait distinguished by a Gold hue. By definition it is having or showing fine personal qualities or high moral principles and ideals. Of course, it is no surprise that this is a rare Trait; Nobility is something that is not found often in either humans or monsters, though it is slightly more common in the Immortal race. Those with the noble color of Gold in their Soul are awfully Charismatic and can charm anyone they come in contact with. Beings with this trait possess a talent that is called Suggestion, which is the passive ability to make an option seem much more favorable than any other(s) to people around them. This can be extremely helpful to disarm any building tension before they turn into FIGHTs. Getting hit by a golden projectile shifts the perspective of the one it hit; Such as inverted sight or controls, or upside down sight. Nobility tends to be a Stern Trait. Noble beings tend to be very optimistic and friendly, similar to the Trait of Justice, but instead they benefit in the areas of Charisma and Constitution. This makes their HoPe and ODEF rather high, and their PATK fairly high as well.

Option Interface: ***CONFRONT *ACT *ITEM *RETREAT**

Grace- The Trait distinguished by a Silver hue. By definition, it is the simple elegance and refinement of movement, as well as courteous goodwill. Those that hold the color of Silver allows them to Reflect, in both definitions of the word. Just like with Nobility, Grace is a rare Trait; however it is slightly more common with the Immortal race. Graceful beings often draw plenty of attention with their movements and mannerisms. They can reflect harmful projectiles back at their opponent, and create clones of themselves. It also allows the bearer to reflect the STATS (harmful or benevolent) of others onto themselves and to other beings they wish. Getting hit with a silver projectile in battle causes the one who was hit to see their soul Reflected in two separate areas; one must focus on both ‘Souls’ in order to dodge projectiles, and damage to one ‘Soul’ damages the whole Soul. Grace tends to be a Passive Trait. Beings which hold the Trait of Grace are very polite and sweet creatures, similar to the Trait of Sympathy/Empathy, but instead they benefit in the areas of Strength and Dexterity. This makes their HoPe and OATK rather high, and their PDEF fairly high as well.

Option Interface: ***FLOW *ACT *ITEM *EBB**

 _Ingenuity-_ The Trait distinguished by a Bronze hue. By definition, it is the quality of being clever, original, and inventive. Like with Nobility and Grace, this Trait is Rare; but once again is slightly more common in the Immortal race. Ingenious beings are extremely cunning and intelligent. This Trait holds more of a Passive ability-- Like how a blacksmith tempers a sword and strengthens it with his work, those that hold the color of Bronze can buffer the stats of themselves and those around them-- In and out of battle. They can also open up new paths that one would not think of to use in certain situations; which is Creation and Destruction of options in battle and/or life. When hit by a bronze projectile, the one hit is drained of one STAT at a time, which is then given to the one who conjured the projectile. They can be slightly reckless, like those with the Trait of Bravery, but instead reap benefits in the areas of Intelligence and Wisdom. This makes their HoPe and Accuracy extremely high, and their CHECKs are often the best out of all Traits in existence.

Option Interface: ***DESTROY *ACT *ITEM *CREATE**

 

_There is one other possibility for magic color not listed here because it is not considered an actual Trait; When a Human is born, the infant’s Soul is Clear, with no color or shade whatsoever. It is completely see-through until it is held against its’ mother’s breast, in which it gains its’ first color by taking on the color, and therefore the trait, the mother was portraying most at that time. This Clear state of a Soul is the Magic of Nature; which is Clear. This shall be explained more ‘clearly’ (snrk) later on._


	4. Chaotic and Orderly Levels

_**Chaotic and Orderly Levels** _

 

_ How Did Chaos and Order Come to Be? _

There are two ruling forces of the Multiverse-- Chaos and Order. The world we know and live in is a world of Chaos; it was one of Balance many eons ago, but Humans (the asshats we are) tended to change the world to benefit ourselves rather than live and adapt with the Seasons and the slow aging of the Earth. We wished to live on our terms rather than on the terms of Mother Nature.

This established us as Beings of Chaos.

Monsters had no real need of this Industrialization due to their magic being more than adequate to help them survive; However, they began to believe their modes of living were becoming antiquated as the Humans advanced and urged them to advance along as well. They did so, to keep the peace with the Humans they shared the land with, and stayed happy.

This established Monsters as Beings of Order.

Monsters and Humans lived happily with each other for a very long time; the blending of the two races insured that their children, known as Immortals, would live for even longer. These beings changed with the earth and held magic, such as their Monster ancestors, but had the Soul strength of their Human ancestry. They were the perfect mixture of Order and Chaos, and their Synergy was harmonious.

This established Immortals as Beings of Balance.

But of course, as we all know, unhappiness and fear grew within the Humans and drove them to start a war with Monsters. They drove them Underground, and fearing prosecution for their means of birth, Immortals fled and hid from the Humans in plain sight. Humans once again disrupted the natural order of the world, and thus left it in what seemed permanent Chaos.

And so it was.

 

 

_What does Soul Color Have to do With Chaos/Order?_

White, as we all know, is defined by all colors coming together and mixing-- In the form of Light. This is the Scientific definition of it. Now, when one thinks of Science, what does one tend to think it needs a lot of?

Logic.

Science is a Left Brain subject, because it requires analysis, organization, linear thinking, and is generally more systematic in nature. It is clear, composed, and factual.

It is Orderly.

Now with Gray, it is a lot less known that it can not only be a created as a mixture of White and Black, but can also be created by mixing all colors together-- In the form of Pigment. This is the Artistic definition of it. There are many different forms of the Color Wheel when it comes to pigment, because there are several different types of media pertaining to it. When one thinks of Art, what does one usually believe it needs a lot of?

Imagination.

Art is a Right Brain subject, because it requires creativity, intuition, holistic thinking, and is generally more emotional in nature. It is ambiguous, excitable, and fanatical.

It is Chaotic.

When thinking of the Soul composition of Monsters and Humans, and how to tell them apart, think of Monster Souls as based off Light and Human Souls as based off Pigment. Perhaps it shall help you, the Reader, to distinguish the two better as we move deeper into this Theory.

But anyway, moving on!

Now, all beings possess Chaotic Potential-- Which is the possible amount or percentage of any decision they make in life causing the universe to split off into separate Timelines. There is a minimum of three choices in all decisions; One could have chosen to pick choice A, choice B, or decided to not choose at all (which is a choice in itself). The more complicated an event that prompts a decision and the more possible solutions to said decision, the more Timelines it could possibly produce. This means that a higher chance of Chaos happening exists.

To put it in blunter and less antiquated terms, crazy shit can happen because it can and will, and anything that can go wrong will probably do so.

As a general rule, Beings of Order (Monsters), have less of an overall chance to create so many Timelines than Beings of Chaos (Humans) do with their decisions. Why is this, you may ask?

Because of their Souls and their Color.

Monster Souls are White when first seen, but Monsters are living beings just like Humans, and thus have personalities. The personality (dictated by the Trait, and therefore the Color) is what allows a being to have Chaotic Potential. While consisting of mostly White, the Monster Soul possesses a slight tint of color which allows for the possibility of Chaos. Human Souls, however, generally hold more of a hue, and thus a much greater possibility for Chaos to occur.

Not all Colors are made equal in the terms of Chaos, of course; Each color has a different level of Chaos attributed to it and each possible mixture of colors can have a different effect on that Chaos. There is no way to surely determine a Color’s to cause Chaos, but there is an estimated rating system for said Colors and their corresponding traits.


	5. The Chaotic Rating Scale (CRS)

** _The Chaotic Rating Scale (CRS)_ **

 

_ The Most Chaotic (Level 5)- In Order: _

Clear (Nature)

Black (Hatred/Despair/Fear/Apathy)

Dark Red (Spite)

Dingy Orange (Conceit)

Red-Orange (Audacity)

Dark Pink/Red-Violet (Dedication)

Red (Determination)

 

_ Level 4- In Order: _

Orange (Bravery)

Yellow-Orange (Courage)

Murky Yellow (Vengeance)

Yellow (Justice)

Cobalt Blue (Intolerance)

Plum Violet (Inflexibility)

Blue-Violet (Rectitude)

 

_ Level 3- In Order: _

Violet (Perseverance)

Royal Blue (Integrity)

Gold (Nobility)

Gray (Empathy/Sympathy)

Silver (Grace)

Bronze (Ingenuity)

Sky Blue (Sincerity)

 

_ Level 2- In Order: _

Yellow-Green (Courtesy)

Teal (Understanding)

Cyan (Patience)

Green (Kindness)

Light Pink (Conviction)

Peach (Grit)

Platinum Blond (Diligence)

 

_ The Least Chaotic (Level 1)- _

Lavender (Tenacity)

Iceberg Blue (Decency)

Dull Blue (Idleness)

Baby Blue (Composure)

Olive Green (Compliance)

Grassy Green (Benevolence)

White (Love/Hope/Wonder/Compassion)


End file.
